itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
The Plot A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them Magi Phones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Characters The Magirangers Kai Ozu - MagiRed - Played by Atsushi Hashimoto Urara Ozu - MagiBlue - Played by Asami Kai Makito Ozu - MagiGreen - Played by Yuuki Ito Tsubasa Ozu - MagiYellow - Played by Hiroya Matsumoto Houka Ozu - MagiPink - Played by Ayumi Beppu Hikaru - MagiShine - Played by Yousuke Ichikawa Miyuki Ozu - MagiMother - Played by Azusa Watanabe Isamu Ozu - Wolzard Fire - Played by Tsutomu Isobe Allies *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat *Yuka Yamazaki *Eriko Ikeda *Tetsuya *Rei Mamiya *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Akane Villains Underground Hades Empire Infershia Weapons *Magi Phones *Magi Sticks *Sky Hokies *Magi Punch *GripPhone *Magi Lamp Buster *Skarpet *Green Muscles *Magical Holy Staff DialRods *Fire WolzaPhone *WolSabre & Jagun Shield *Gold GripPhone *Silver Magi Phone Mecha *Magi King *FireKaiser *Travelion *SaintKaiser *Magi Legend Episodes #The Morning of Departure ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~ #Bringing out Courage ~Maagi Magi Magika~ #Ride the Magical Dragon ~Maagi Giruma Jinga~ #The King of the Majin ~Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga~ #The Way of Love! ~Maagi Magiiro~ #The Ruler of Darkness ~Uuza Douza Uru Zanga~ #Into the Dream ~Jinga Magiiro~ #You're Just the Heroine ~Majuna Majuna~ #Fiery Friendship Fusion ~Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga~ #If the Flower Blooms ~Giruma Magika~ #Night of the Vampires ~Magiiro Magika~ #The Mark of Determination ~Maagi Giruma Magi Magika~ #If I Were Mother ~Jinga Majuna~ #Burn, Punch ~Gii Gii Jijiru~ #The Bride's Elder Brother ~Giruma Magi Majuna''~'' #The Gate's Key ~Uzaara Ugaro~ #Tenderness isn't Needed ~Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro~ #Uniting Powers ~Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga~ #The Magic Lamp ~Meeza Zazare~ #Kiss Me, Ribbit ~Goolu Golu Goludiiro~ #Let's Go on the Magic Express ~Goo Goo Goludiiro~ #A Date in Kyoto? ~Luuma Goludo~ #Forbidden Magic ~Rooji Maneeji Magi Mamaruji~ #As Your Teacher ~Golu Golu Gojika~ #Stolen Courage ~Giruma Magi Magiiro~ #Believe!! ~Giruma Gii Magika~ #Our Bonds ~Magiine Magiine~ #Eternally… ~Giruma Magi Magi Magiine~ #Repeating "What's That?" ~Gii Magi Magiiro~ #Legendary Power ~Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro~ #The Extraordinary Majin ~Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin~ #Dad's Words ~Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika~ #Toward the Infershia ~Maagi Golu Magika~ #Bonds of Courage ~Goolu Golu Goludo~ #Valley of the Gods ~Magi Magi Jijiru~ #Carrying Out Divine Retribution ~Maagi Golu Gogika~ #Sniping ~Golu Maagi~ #A Promise With Big Brother ~Goo Magiiro~ #Contrary Brother and Sister ~Majuna Giruma~ #The Gorgon's Garden ~Magine Luludo~ #The Teacher's Teacher ~Goolu Golu Majuulu~ #Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods ~Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga~ #The Garden of Thorns ~Magi Magi Gogika~ #Mother's Scent ~Giruma Giruma Gonga~ #Those Two are Friends ~Gii Golu Majuna~ #Head to the Lake ~Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro~ #The Magic I Use to You ~Luludo Goludiiro~ #Decisive Battle ~Magi Majuulu Gogoolu Jingajin~ #Return to Legends ~Maagi Magi Majendo~ Trivia * Official website Official Mahou Sentai Magiranger website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger